1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to panels for construction (hereinafter referred to as construction panels) which are used for walls surrounding buildings, outer and inner walls or partition was of buildings, supporting walls, and also for concrete structures such as engineering buildings and a method of jointing the same.
2. Prior Art
For construction of the above-mentioned structures, there has been conventionally taken a method comprising assembling frameworks, filling up concrete in the frameworks, removing the frameworks, sticking decorative material such as tiles onto the surface of concrete or finishing the surface of concrete with mortar, as the need arises. There has been taken another method comprising preparing concrete blocks or pre-cast concrete, inserting reinforcement in hollow portions thereof, and assembling them.
However, the conventional method using such frameworks has problems that firstly it requires assembling land disassembling works;
secondly, a finishing work has to be performed by tiles, etc., by making the surface of concrete fine or beautiful, thereby requiring much time and labor; thirdly, the work per se requires skilled technique, thereby leading to high construction cost, and delay of the construction together with latest shortage of skilled workers.
Further, the conventional method using concrete block and pre-cast concrete requires time for positioning these members, which causes another problem that working efficiency is deteriorated and the construction invites danger because of handling heavy objects. Still further, finished moats and supporting walls frequently expose the ground to concrete, which causes still another problem that the surface of concrete becomes blackish by contamination caused by exhaust gas of automobiles or by the sticking of mold and moss caused by moisture, which spoils the beauty of the construction and is difficult to remove.